$ -\dfrac{67}{100} - 0.25 - 1 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{67}{100} = -0.67$ Now we have: $ -0.67 - 0.25 - 1 = {?} $ $ -0.67 - 0.25 - 1 = -1.92 $